


【授翻】Rest/休息

by Clover_cherik



Series: 后来（作者VisionaryGalaxy） [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Compliant, Closure, Grieving, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 提要：“那么，这就是那个一了？”“是的，我真希望是其他的。”





	【授翻】Rest/休息

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618442) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：非治愈向（Not a fix it）。电影原作向。

温暖是他注意到的第一件事，如明亮的波浪穿过他的身体，随后是柔软清冽的风。没有疼痛是第二件事，紧紧几分钟之前还在身体与手上剧痛，幸福地消失了。他的胸膛起伏不定，空气从他的口鼻间呼啸而过，大自然的气味包围着他。坚实的土地，还有海绵般的东西——他只觉得是青草，贴在他的背上。

Tony从不是个会浪费时间的人，所以他缓缓睁开眼睛，在刺眼的阳光下眨了眨，但映入眼帘的只有头顶上悬着的树叶。他久久地、一动不动地看着他熟悉的环境——湖边的小屋，树木，湖水，站在湖边的孤独的身影，还有斗篷在微风中轻轻飘动。

恐惧穿过身体，像一块石头般沉淀进胃里，随着那些画面飞速回旋，他的眼睛被意识灼烧了。Peter充满泪的双眼，Rhodey温柔的抚摸，Pepper……哦，天啊，Pepper。

他的下颌紧闭，想将那画面从脑海中挤出片刻。他轻轻动了动手指，没感觉到任何疼痛，很快就坐了起来，准备好站起，因为他感觉时间似乎在旋转。他感觉……空灵，在某种程度上他感受到了感觉，但距离感觉亦很遥远。

他的目光落在了Stephen Strange博士的背上。还有最后的谈话，最后要做的一件事情……

**我们会好的，现在你可以休息了。**

他发出一阵颤抖的呼吸，不愿意让那压倒自己。Tony站起来，第一次低头望着自己的身体，并未发现任何他预期的伤害，不知为何，这让他有点崩溃，想让一切变得更加真实些。他闭上双眼，忍住眼泪，几次握紧拳头，然后慢慢地朝Strange走去。

他走到他身边，在湖岸边，凝视着湖水与家园传来的宁静声音。Tony沉沉咽了一口唾沫，他会想念这里的，更多更多，这曾是他的避风港，手工打造，来之不易，他就该知道这只是个幻觉罢了。

“对不起。”

Tony转身抬头看着Stephen Strange，那人站在他面前，双眼径直望着前方的什么，低沉的声线中夹杂着某种熟悉的语调。失败与内疚很难被隐藏，尤其在那些亲身经历过的人耳中听来。

他暂时忽略了道歉，身边的高个巫师是任何人之中最不需要道歉的那个。“我为什么会在这儿？”他问道，声音低沉。

蕴着暴风骤雨的眼睛遇上了他的，他突然觉得自己被锢在那里，动弹不得。“我想给我们一分钟，”法师的手指拨弄着时间宝石，石头挂回了他的脖子，“我将你的一部分留在了这里，只为了这一刻。”

Tony点点头，奇异地发觉自己很高兴，“那么，这就是那个一了？”

Stephen慢慢地点了点头，“是的，我真希望这是其他的。”

Tony能感觉得潮湿的水汽充满了眼睛，无法再忍住，他也没费心去忍住，再也不用了。尽管如此，他还是有些头晕。“我想……我明白。从一开始，就会在这里结束。”

一只坚实而温暖的手落在他的肩头，Tony发觉自己靠了过去。每个他所爱的人都在那里，而他不在，这让他感觉……在这里不太对。他救了他们，他知道他救了他们，但这并未改变记忆……五年的治愈，五年的生活，终于找到了一丝值得活的日子……而他觉得那就是值得拯救的东西。

他没有权利要求Stephen帮他最后这一个忙，在他们都经历了这么多事情之后，但他发现这些话无论如何还是脱口而出，即使他将头扭了开去，想藏起泪水的痕迹，“你能……照看着他们吗？所有人？Morgan，Pepper，Peter，每个人？”

这不公平，如果Strange拒绝，他也不会惊讶。法师没有因为他们的结局而责怪他，明白怨恨与愤怒会对灵魂造成怎样的伤害，不会让Tony最后的时刻变成那样。

“我会，直到我呼尽最后一口气。”

Tony瘫倒在地，一种他不知道的、曾存在过的重量从他的肩头上消失，他轻轻喘了口气，“谢谢你。”

“还有一件事，”Stephen低喃道，Tony发现自己凝视着面前的人，他毫不掩饰自己的情感语气正传达着某种重要的东西。“我自作主张，在看到必须要做的事情之后看了更多的未来。我觉得你该知道你今日赢得的一切。”

Tony屏住了呼吸，夹杂着疯狂的绝望的期待涌上了心头，Stephen深深地吞咽着，露出一个绷紧的笑容，Tony自己的眼睛也莫名地为之一滞。

“Morgan会过着幸福长寿的生活，她会长大成人，为她的父亲感到骄傲，被朋友和家人围绕，他们不会让她忘记你，时时刻刻。”

Tony点点头，嘴唇因激动而颤抖，无法对这刚得的礼物表达恰到好处的感谢，但对方还没有说完。

“Peter，”Stephen继续道，伸手替他擦掉了眼泪，Tony没有阻止他，“他会用余生的每一天，去努力成为你希望他成为的那个人，让你感到自豪。”

“他已经做到了。”Tony强忍着说道。

Stephen点点头，“我会告诉他的。”

“谢谢。”Tony抽泣道，伸出双手紧紧抓住了法师上衣的袖子，“谢谢。”

Stephen继续说着，仿佛也在竭尽全力将一切都说出来，而Tony就像濒临渴死的人一般将每个字都汲取，“Pepper再也不会爱其他人，但那是因为她每天都会花一些时间来纪念你，透过Morgan和Peter。她始终明白事情会如何结束，但从不后悔，一秒都没有。”

Tony发现自己被Stephen抱在了怀中，一种无法形容的东西在他们之间传递。他只希望能给Stephen，热切地给这个人以他给予自己同样的那种安宁，但他无能为力，他的时间已经到此为止了。然而，当他从这个人身边退开，他知道自己将这个世界托付给了好的人。

Tony擦了擦脸，Stephen也让自己露出缥缈的笑容，“是时候让你休息了。”他呢喃道。

Tony点点头，呼吸加速，期待着接下来会发生的事。然而，Stephen指了指湖边的小屋，给他以安慰的眼神，“有人在等你，别害怕。”

Tony抬起头，在看到眼前景象之时，稍稍停顿了呼吸。Natasha靠在栏杆上，带着一丝忧伤的微笑望着他。Tony心里有什么东西渐渐放松了。

“有很多话可以对她说吧，一个细节都不要留。”

“我做梦都没想过。”

Tony走近房子，将Stephen Strange和世界的其他一切都抛诸脑后。出于某种原因，每一步都走得比下一步更轻松。他的灵魂轻松自如，因为他多年的战斗、尝试与准备都烟消云散了。

自从他走出阿富汗的那个洞穴以来，他第一次觉得，自己可以 **休息** 了。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：我的眼泪不值钱。A4以来一直哭。  
> 复联四的辣椒，让我肃然起敬。  
> 而奇奇……在这篇里，我看到了隔着时光长河的守望，凝视的距离。  
> 说不说出来也许并不重要，但我们总会想要去填补一些空白。有遗憾，也有圆满。人生不过如此。  
> 托尼的时间或许就到这里，但他值得拥有所有的爱。从过去，到未来。


End file.
